


Impromptu Proposals (a.k.a. Thicker Than Blood, Thinner Than Ice.)

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-25
Updated: 1999-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: All those loose ends... Well there were too many for me to cope with... Why? Why? Why?... My answers THE dS questions below... So, how are you at taking leaps of faith..? 'Cause if you're here for the duration then you're about to take a big one...





	Impromptu Proposals (a.k.a. Thicker Than Blood, Thinner Than Ice.)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Improptu Proposals (a.k.a Thicker Than Blood, Thinner  
than Ice.)   
<\-- a:hover{color:#ff0000}  
\-->

#  Improptu Proposals by Vicki

Rating-PG-13 

Code- RV/F 

Comments- Yes please.(The good, the bad and the down right ugly). Please remember just saying 'I read it' means a lot...(Mail link at under name at top of page) 

_due_ THANKS - This story has had a lot of time and effort invested in it, not only by me but by a number of other people. Thanks to all who have helped... But particular thanks must go firstly to ZAVEN for her honest critiques... And secondly to MELANIE... who's in depth discussions of minor plot points turned a 3 side story into the 'epic' that it has become...So, 

**THANK YOU KINDLY.**

Also found at DuSC and My Site 

Spoilers- Massive spoilers for JIB, BDTH, COTW. Smaller spoilers for The Deal, SB, DGR, H&E, Vault... (and probably spoilers for any other episode realRay� appears in.) You've probably noticed from this that this is really a piece of fiction for the more dedicated dS fan... I am hoping that my research has not been wasted and it is acurate in every detail... If not then please tell me. 

Disclaimer- Everything here belongs to someone else. I have borrowed all characters without so much as a by your leave... But I have looked after them and have returned them in (hopefully) a more happy state that when I got them... I have made no money from them. 

Advice from the author- This is a long one... So get yourself a packet of milk duds/ Smarties and a drink (alcoholic or otherwise) and stick on that _due_ SOUTH CD... Put your feet up and relax... 

Teaser- All those loose ends... Well there were too many for me to cope with... Why did Ray take the Mafia job? Why did Stan cover for him? Why did Ben go off with Stan, without a second thought for RayV? Why did Ray and Stella pair up so quickly? Why did Ray run off to Florida? Why? Why? Why?... My answers to these and many more questions below... So, how are you at taking leaps of faith..? 'Cause if you're here for the duration then you're about to take a big one... 

# Prologue

Let me take you on a journey.... A journey through time... A journey back in time. Back to a time where there was no need to choose - The question of whether or not you 'swing both Rays' has never even arisen... When Elaine sat behind the desk in the squad room and being a cop was a distant dream... When Thomas Dewey was a name that you last heard in history class at school.. When Harding Welsh sat behind his desk, as he always will - because that is where he belongs...When Turnbull is still somewhere in Canada - and is opening his transfer notice... When Meg and Ben have never kissed... Life is all but perfect. But wait! There is a sadness in the air. 'Why?' I hear you ask... Well I'll tell you. A certain Buick Riviera has blown up... 'So what's new about that?' I hear you cry. But no, that's not all. Someone was inside... 

  
*****NO*****

...A police officer; a colleague; a friend; a close friend - Louis Gardino  
died three days ago. Today we buried him, with all the pomp and circumstance  
possible... but not enough... not enough to bring him back. A glimmer  
of hope flutters in on a cool breeze. There is a suspect. A villain that  
is well known to one Chicago cop in particular - Our favourite Chicago  
cop; Detective First Grade Raymond Vecchio; Raymundo to his mother; Vecchio  
to his superiors; Ray to his friends; Ray to us. And now we will follow  
him. He's going somewhere that no one would suspect. He walks up the  
drive to the house of his enemy and he can clearly see the light in the  
room he knows is hers. As he climbs the vine, he questions what he is  
doing but he continues all the same and he has reached his goal and she  
invites him in... Into Frank Zuko's house... Into Irene Zuko's room...  
Into another life time. A story of twisted reality. A story of shattered  
illusions. A story of waking dreams. This is Ray's story... or is it?

# Impromptu Proposals.

## (a.k.a. Thicker Than Blood, Thinner Than Ice.)

Irene sat with her arms wrapped round Ray's shoulders. He was shrouded in the thick curtains that she had ripped down, half in rage, half in sorrow from her lavish four poster bed. It suddenly struck her as funny. She was in love with the detective that had arrested her brother for a murder he didn't commit. * _After all the crimes he's been part of, he finally falls to one he wasn't._ * she thought, before looking down at the detective in question. "So it's really stupid of you coming up here, you know that?" 

He smiled at her words. "That's what I do best." 

"Frank is going to go crazy." 

Ray's face fell at the mention of his name. "Yeah, well, let him." 

Ray's offhand attitude struck something primal deep within Irene's soul, angering her. She climbed to her feet. Ray quickly followed suit. "You know what? Go home." She pointed to the door. 

"What? What? The little prince is goin---" 

"Don't talk," she stumbled over the words in anger or was it fear? "Don't talk about him like that in his own home." 

"I thought it was your house too," Ray fired back Irene's earlier retort. 

She stopped short, Ray was right after all. "Yes it is." * _But it isn't, is it?_ * She wasn't sure whose thought that was but it invaded her skull and spun round. Not yours, not yours, not yours. 

"Yeah but that doesn't matter right? 'Cos nothing changes. You're just as scared of him as you were of your old man." 

She fought the urge to raise her hand to her cheek. The numerous slaps that her brother and before him, her father, had rained down on it had left an imperceptible impression on her. * _Blood is thicker than water._ * That thought she recognised. How many times had her father shouted those words at her as she tried to leave in the past? "The way I deal with my family is none of your business." 

"Yeah and they keep going around killing people and I've got to keep turning the other cheek just because I'm in love with you?" 

* _Now that wasn't true, was it?_ * She had watched them spar in the playground just as they did now on the streets of Chicago. "No, no, no, you'd be goin' after him even if it weren't for me. You two have been going at each other since you were kids." 

Ray sighed. "Your brother is a murderer, Irene. You know that, you've always known that." 

It was true. She had always known that. But that wasn't the point was it? He didn't kill Louis Gardino, she also knew that. "He did not kill that cop, he was in this house, you know it." 

"So what?" 

* _Did he really just say that?_ * The words seemed wrong to her. He was always the honest one. "WHAT? That makes no difference to you?" 

"My friend **is** dead." Ray looked down into her face and as he did she could see the emptiness in his eyes; the emptiness that the death of his close friend had caused. 

"He didn't do it.. He's my brother, Ray." 

Ray didn't want to fight. That wasn't his intention at all. "I'm sorry, look, I didn't come here to get into this with you." 

Irene sighed, tired all of a sudden. "What did you come for then?" She knew the answer. 

"I came for you. I love you. I've always loved you." 

* _Why does he have to smile like that? Why do I love this **policeman**? Why do he and my brother have to be archenemies. Why?_ * Too many questions burnt their path through her brain. "This is never going to end. You're going to end up killing each other first." 

Ray wrapped his arms round her. "Maybe, maybe." He held her close. 

"What is it? Why won't you bury this?" 

"I'm a police officer, Irene. He's a murderer..." 

"I don't care, end it. End it for me." 

"You really want me to end this?" 

"Yes, before one of the two men I love most in the world is dead. I know Frank won't end it, he hasn't the guts... Have you?" 

"I'll end it ... soon... on one condition." 

"Name it." 

"You get out. You get out of here before he gets you killed." 

"How? Huh? Like I could just say to Frank, 'I've met this really nice cop, who, by the way, you are sworn enemies with and I'm going to move in with him.' That'll go down real well." 

"If I can get you out will you leave?" 

"He'll find me." He always found her. 

"When I've done, he won't even look." 

"What are you proposing?" 

"The full package... But once it's done there is no going back... and you'd have to leave Chicago." 

"The kids?" 

"Would have to stay here," he paused before continuing, "for now." 

"I don't know, Ray." 

"We could get them out later. Frank wouldn't hurt them, I know him that well." 

"No. I'll have to think." 

"Well, while Frank's inside, take all the time you need." 

"Are they going to let him out?" 

"I don't know." 

"He didn't do it, Ray. He didn't kill that cop." 

"I know... Look I'm going to go. Mind if I use the stairs?" 

"No..." 

"Seeya." He bent to kiss her. Softly, passionately on the lips. He broke it off and looked deep into her beautiful grey eyes. 

"Ray?" 

"Uh huh?" 

"Don't go." 

*********

Ray wandered into the bullpen and noted the look on Jack's face. Something wasn't right. "What's up?" 

"The Mountie, he's in there with Zuko and the State's Attorney." 

State's Attorney St. Laraunt walked out of Welsh's office, Zuko followed closely behind. "His alibi has been confirmed." 

"The kid saw him," Welsh added. 

"What?" Ray took a few seconds to realise the implications. * _Irene?_ * 

Zuko grinned. "Thanks again, Constable. Seeya later, Ray." That S.O.B. was gloating. 

"He didn't kill Louis." Ben's words were the truth Ray knew that, but what about Irene? 

"And what do you base that on mud... you licked off his boots?... **ANSWER ME!** " Jack was upset. Of course, Jack was upset. 

"Don't push this off on him. You didn't even canvass the neighbourhood. What were you thinking, no one would?" Louise's words were harsh, but then they always were. 

"So that's it, he walks?" Ray needed to hear the words. 

"Oh, we'll get him on conspiracy. His phone is tapped and we have a surveillance truck on his house 24 hours a day." 

"That could take weeks." * _Irene, Irene, what about Irene?_ * 

"Right, Vecchio, Huey, in my office. Come on. Don't push it," Welsh shouted at the two detectives. 

Ray grabbed Ben. "What is it with you, man? You've got to know when to hold the line. You gotta know when to work the rule." Ray's words were almost cruel. Ray knew that even as he was saying them. Why couldn't they just put this scum away? Why? The answer came back just as it always did. 'The Law.' 

Ray followed Jack into Welsh's office and prepared for a dressing down. It never came. Harding was as understanding as he could be. Louis was his friend too. He understood the need to have someone pay, but it had to be the 'right' person, not just any person. 

"So we're on stakeout now?" 

"You guessed it, Detective Vecchio. I take it you both want to work this job?" 

"Yes, Sir." Jack and Ray spoke as one person. 

"Then get on it." 

Jack left the room but Ray didn't move. "Can I have a word..." He closed the office door, "in private?" After 35 minutes of continuous talking, Ray shook the lieutenant's hand and left the office. 

*********

"Ford?" On Welsh's instructions Ray walked into the FBI agent's office. 

"Ahh, Vecchio, I was expecting you." 

"You were?" 

"So what can I do for you?" 

"I need to get someone witness protection..." 

"Who?" 

"Irene Zuko. She needs the full package." 

"As in Frank Zuko's sister?" 

"Yes." 

"She's going to testify against Zuko?" 

"Not yet... but I need to get her out." 

"No testimony, no protection." 

"Please... I need your help, have I ever asked you for anything before?" 

"Can't do it." 

"Why not?" 

"Costs too much money..." 

"I'll pay." 

"No..." 

"Why can't I pay?" 

"You know it doesn't work like that." 

"What would it take to get you to help me...?" 

"Oooo... Now, this game I like... umm how about you give me this Zuko thing and the rest of it - The whole neighbourhood protection racket, now, today. And you let me question Irene about her brother's dealings, no interruptions from you. I'll get her to talk." Agent Ford thought back to all the times that Ray and Ben had made him look stupid in the past: That case in Chinatown with all those fireworks; The time with Madison's daughter; The countless other times. A nasty smile flashed across the agent's face. "AND the Mountie is told **NOTHING**... get my drift **NOTHING.** " 

"I doubt she'll talk." 

"Well that will be my problem. Oh yeah and you'll owe me one, a great, big, fat one..." 

"Why can't I tell the Mountie?" 

"Because he can't keep out of anything..." 

Ray considered this. Ford was right. "It's a deal." 

Agent Ford couldn't believe he'd gone for this. "You love this woman right?" It was the only explanation he could come up with. 

"Like you wouldn't believe." 

*********

Irene sat in her bedroom listening to the argument below. The words, she could not make out but she knew what the ending would be. Someone would draw a gun, someone would fire, someone would die. Then, very conveniently, the body would disappear. She'd seen it too many times. She opened her wardrobe and fumbled around at the back. Beneath the reams of material which were once the drapes that hung round her bed she found the box. She was shaking as she pulled it out. Opening the lid she found the slim-line top that would fit neatly under her clothes. She pulled off her dress and put it on. With fumbling fingers she activated the device which Ray had showed how to work yesterday and she now saw the red liquid seep into the blister on the front of the garment as he had told her it would. Replacing her dress she found a hold-all and stuffed a few clothes into it. She was ready. 

*********

Ray and Jack sat in the truck listening but not listening to the conversation going on in Zuko's household. Not listening at least until Ray heard her voice. 

"I'm going to see a movie, Frank." 

"No, no movie. Where's the movie, Toledo?" 

* _Ohmigod, she's trying to leave._ * Ray's blood ran cold at the thought. He checked his watch. * _Too early, too early._ * 

"Frank, something is going on here and I just don't want any part of it!" 

"No, you stay." 

"Let me take her to a hotel." Charlie tried to bring reason to the conversation. He had always tried to protect Irene, first from her father and now from her brother. He had always been unsuccessful. 

"Look, she's not going to a hotel, she's running off to see her boyfriend, isn't that right?" 

"Frank, I just want to get out, OK?" 

"Out of your own house?" 

"This is **not** my house, Frank. **NO, THIS IS NOT MY HOUSE!** Full of guns and full of fear and full of hate. You stay Frank, you've earned it and you keep it." Ray had been right all along. This had never been her house. She was just a ornament. A valuable ornament, granted, but an ornament all the same. 

"No you're not going to humiliate me like that. You're not going to run off and leave this house and climb into his bed. I'm not going to have it I won't have it." 

* _So that's all he's interested in, his ego?_ * Irene was incensed. "Frank, get out of my way." 

"I will kill you first." 

* _He's going to kill her._ * Ray knew that he had to get in there. He had to help her. 

Irene had had enough. Her temper flared and she slapped his face as she had wanted to do so many times before. Before she drew breath, his hand was once again flying across her face. The funny thing was, she didn't even feel the pain any more. 

"Don't you ever hit me." 

"Go ahead Frank." 

"I'll kill you." 

"Just go ahead." 

Ray could stand it no longer. He had to get in there. He had to get her out. It had to be now. He climbed down from the truck. 

"Ray, wait." 

* _Oh, just what I need, Big Red, jumping in... no time, no time._ * Ray tried to push past his closest friend. "Get out of my way." 

"Ray, listen to me, you are not thinking and a police officer who doesn't think is dangerous." 

* _I'm thinking that if you don't get out of my way, she'll be dead and I will have missed my opportunity._ * Ray looked straight at the Mountie. "I know where you stand." 

"No, you don't." 

* _Yes, I do,_ * thought Ray. 

"You are so full of hate, all you can see is Zuko. That's all you've been able to see right from the beginning. But do you hate him enough to let the real killer walk free as a consequence?" 

* _Oh Bennyboy you couldn't be more wrong if you tried. Hate huh?... it's anything but..._ * How he wished he could tell him, but no one, especially not him, was to know. "Let go of me." 

"Ray, please. Do you honestly believe by jailing him, you won't have to feel guilty any more?" 

* _No, but I'll never stop feeling guilty if he lays another finger on her..._ * "Get your hands off me." 

"Vecchio, Zuko's got company. Michael Sorrento," Jack's voice came from the truck. 

* _Thank God. Now I can go in._ * Ray finally had the excuse he needed. "All right. I'm going in after her you call for back up." 

Ray ran through the front door of the house, keeping as quiet as possible. 

"The coffee bar was you and the warehouse fire and Gardino." Frank directed at his disloyal employee. 

"Our business is a big responsibility. Needs a strong hand. You know that Frank," Michael replied smugly. 

"I should kill you right here. What the hell is that?" Frank turned to face Ray. "No, no you get out! What are you doing?" 

* _I'm getting her out... now... God, look at that bruise on her face._ * Ray reached to touch it gently, she pulled away from him. 

"I can handle him Ray." But Irene's voice was not as certain as her words. 

"That's what that cut on your face says. Let's go." 

Frankie pulled out his gun. "Take your hands off my sister." 

"Frank, don't be stupid." Ray looked down at himself. The lack of bullet proof armour was all too evident. 

"You're not getting out of this house with my sister." 

* _I'm not leaving without her._ * 

"For God's sake Frank.. no!" Irene shrieked at her brother. 

"I tell you what, let's take it outside." Ray's words were empty. The only thing he was taking outside was Irene. 

"I'll tell **you** what, how about you get out of here before I kill you." 

"OK, OK." * _Like hell._ * 

"NO!" Irene screamed as her brother fired. 

"Drop it." Then, all of a sudden, Ben had it under control. 

"Drop it... back.." Jack slapped the cuffs on Michael. 

"Oh God, oh my god, **OHMIGOD** " Ray looked once more at Irene, who is lying on the floor. For the briefest second panic set in, * _Ohmigod... no... She's really been shot... It wasn't supposed to happen like this._ * The blood from the obvious wound in her chest was bright red. He stroked her cheek gently before lifting her easily into his arms. As he lifted into his arms he felt the reassuring squeeze from her hand, just enough pressure to tell him that she was, indeed, all right. He threw a silent prayer of thanks up to his God. 

Zuko couldn't believe what he had done. He looked from Irene to the gun in his hand. "Irene wait... NO!" 

* _Here goes nothing._ * Ray drew breath as the alternate course took shape. "Call an ambulance." 

Irene spoke softly to Ray. "You never listen. Promise it ends here." The true meaning of her words were understood only by the Detective. 

"Shh.. It does." 

"Promise me, promise me it does.." 

Ray whispered in Irene's ear. "No, this is where it begins." 

*********

The trip to the hospital was strained. The witness protection people had worked a miracle. The EKG ran slowly and displayed the odd disrhythmia. The oxygen monitor wavered between 78 and 80% . The paramedics looked like paramedics and did paramedic things. On reaching the hospital, the doctors gave their patient a knowing look and then carried on with the façade. Finally, after Ray spoke with the doctors, he left the room to face the music. 

"How is she?" Huey looked concerned 

* _OK Ray, Don't overdo it._ * Vecchio took a deep breath. "She didn't make it." * _Yeah that sounded good._ * 

"Before you say anything, we can still get Zuko..." Jack was still going after his man. 

"It was an accident." 

"All you've got to do is say he shot her with intent and---" 

"It was an accident, man, it was an accident," Ray insisted. * _I promised her I'd end it, besides if they start looking for the body... well things could get complicated._ * 

"I don't think you want to go in there." Ben ushered Ray away from the awaiting press. 

* _Don't tell me I fooled the Mountie? Think. Say something deep._ * Ray began to talk, faltering expertly over his words. "You know, the first time I ever danced with her was in P.E. class. She kept trying to lead. I finally had to ask her to relax, that it would be OK, just put your head on my shoulder and close your eyes. Everything would be OK...." * _Yeah, everything was going to be OK... now._ * 

*********

Ben drove Ray's newly rented car to the Vecchio house and only after he pulled up in front of the driveway did Ray gather the courage to speak. "Take the car." 

"You sure..?" 

"It's a rental, Benny, if you total it, what do I care?" 

"Understood... I'm sorry about the Riv by the way..." 

"It's was a car, Benny... hardly important.." 

"But it was a 1971 Buick Rive---" 

"It was a car, Benny, two people I loved are dead and all you can think I care about is my car..? Is that really the person you think I am?" 

"No... I'm sorry..." Ben lowered his head. "Do you want me to stay for a while?" 

"No, I guess I just want to be on my own... you understand?" 

"Yes I do. If you need me..." 

"I know where you are." 

"Good bye Ray." 

"Seeya." 

Ben pulled the car away from the kerb and turned it towards his apartment. Ray sighed and turned to enter his house. Ten minutes later a plain black Sedan pulled up in the place where the rental had been standing. Ray walked calmly out of his house and opened the rear door of the car, before settling back into his seat. 

"So you pull it off?" 

"I think so, Sir." 

"What about Fraser, he suspicious?" Welsh turned to face his officer. 

"I don't think so." 

"I still don't see why he couldn't know." 

"The fewer people who know the better. The mob gets everywhere... besides... I made a deal, remember?" 

"Yeah... but the Mountie? He wouldn't tell a soul." 

"Unless someone asked him straight out. You know he can't lie." 

"You really think he'd tell?" 

"No, but neither do I want to take that risk. I had to tell you to make it work. I didn't have to tell Fraser." 

"So she decided where she's going?" 

"Florida." 

"Florida?" 

"Yeah she says she wants to live some place warm - near the ocean, for when she gets the kids back." Ray smiled at the thought. 

"She does know that will be a while?" 

"Yes she knows... Where is she?" 

Welsh nodded his head in the direction of the hospital. "Come on, I'll take you to her." 

*********

"Hey," Ray spoke softly when he saw Irene sat in an easy chair in the corner of a small office. 

"Hey." 

"So you were never one for sticking to the plan. What happened to ten thirty?" 

"I guess I got freaked." 

"Yeah I suppose, I'm just glad I didn't have to pull the trigger myself." 

"Yeah." Her voice drifted off, tears were visible in her eyes, but she found a smile from somewhere and added, "You never were a good shot." 

"I know, I was always a great shot." That almost got a laugh, almost but not quite. There was a pause in conversation before it changed course. 

"So how you doing... really?" 

"I've just been shot, Ray." She smiled at the Detective. 

"I know. Can I see your scar?" 

"Now that might be more difficult." 

"I'm glad you're safe.. When do you leave?" 

"Tomorrow evening... I have a flight booked in my new name." 

"Oh yeah? Did you get to pick it?" 

"Yeah, from here on in I'm Josephine Francis, nice hey?" She flashed her new driver's licence. 

"I love you, you know that?" The words came from nowhere. 

"I know Ray, I know." 

He sat on the arm of the chair and held her in his arms. "So, you're staying here for the night?" 

"No. They're taking me to a hotel, just out of town." 

"When?" 

"Soon." 

"Oh... so I guess this is it then." It was a question, a request and a hope all piled into a statement. 

"Unless..." 

"Unless what?" 

"Do you think we might get one last night before I leave? One last night as Irene Zuko?" She wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled his body closer to hers. 

"I'm not sure that's a sensible idea... but a really smart woman once told me I was stupid so..." 

"So you'll come?" 

"You always knew I would." 

Now she smiled, "Yeah, I always knew it."

****Next morning. A hotel somewhere just outside Chicago.****

"Promise me, promise me you'll keep an eye on the children, don't let anything happen to them..." Irene's previous efforts to stem the flow of tears had waned and floods of salt water flowed down her cheeks unheeded. 

"You know you don't need to ask. I'll get them to you as soon as is humanly possible..." 

"Promise me, I need to hear you say the words." 

"I promise, I promise." 

*********

Irene-- no-- Josephine, settled back into the plush leather interior of the car and tried to come to terms with the events of the last week. It was not easy to do. Less than a week ago she was sat in a restaurant with her brother and seen Ray for the first time in nearly ten years. When he'd danced with her... all those feelings... and then the boys had to go and ruin it all by having a playground scrap... Why **did** her brother press charges? Sometimes he was so stupid... She thought about her brother sat at home now making her funeral arrangements. Well, at least her will was up to date, changed last week - although the Feds had made it look like she'd done it six months ago and, of course, they'd added the clause about the closed casket... Now that would annoy Frank. Her children would still get everything. She wondered if Ray would go to the funeral. She decided that he would have too. Sure he wouldn't be welcome, but when did that ever stop Ray? 

Her mind fell on to the subject she'd been trying desperately hard to avoid. The children. She knew what she'd done was going to hurt them, that they too thought she was dead. What she had done was for them. Once Ray had got them out of the house then they too would be free - Free from their Mafia upbringing. Despite her good thoughts and intentions, the guilt was almost unbearable. She wrapped her arms round her body and rocked herself gently to and fro, gaining what little comfort she could from Ray's words. * _Everything's going to be OK... OK...OK._ * The phrase echoed in her ears and she clung to the words as if they were her only hope. 

*********

Frank Zuko opened the door to reveal someone he would never have expected to see. 

"Frankie." 

"Ray! What can I do for you?" 

"It's not for me... It's for Irene." 

"Go on." 

"Her dying wish was that we end this." 

"End what?" 

"On come on, Frankie... you know exactly what." 

"No I...." 

"For Irene..." 

Frank's face softened as Ray hammered the message home. He slowly extended his hand to the detective. Ray took it and shook it firmly. It was a gesture they both understood. 

Ray turned to leave but Frank called after him. "Come to the funeral." 

"I was going to." 

"I know, but come with my blessing." 

"Thank you, Frank." The simple invitation spoke a thousand words. 

*******Six Months Later*******

"Vecchio, my office **NOW!** " 

Ray had spotted Agent Ford entering Welsh's office half an hour ago and had been wondering what was going on. He guessed he was about to find out. 

"She caved... She's given us a written deposition against Sorrento, that 'Charlie' character and... her brother." Ford looked smugly down on Ray. 

Ray didn't have to ask who they were talking about. "How... how did you get her to talk?" All his efforts over the secure phone in the last couple of months had failed. 

"Simple really. I told her she'd never see her kids again if she didn't." 

* _Could this guy sink any lower?_ * "You are a complete Bas--" 

"Detective..." Welsh's stern words cut Ray off mid sentence. 

Ray sighed. "So how does this pan out? Will she have to testify in court?" 

"No, the deposition will be enough. Along with the testimony of a few others." Ford's words caused the detective to relax slightly. 

"So what happens now?" 

"She gets her kids back. Officially they've gone into foster care, but we're sending them off to her. She'll have them with her by the end of tomorrow." 

"Can I be the one to tell her?" Ray was getting excited at the thought. 

"This is my case Vecchio, remember, I'll do the telling." 

Ray remembered all too well the conversation in Ford's office, that night, just over six months ago when he and Ford had arranged Irene's death. He couldn't remember a time he'd let his standards sink that low before, but the stakes were too high to play games. However, that was six months ago and now the scum disguised as a Fed was getting right up his nose. "I'm going to tell her, and I'm going to do it now." 

"Vecchio!" Ford shouted after him. 

Ray ignored him. 

*********

"Good afternoon, this is the Florida Keys Information office, how can I help you?" 

"Irene, hi, it's me." 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah... so you finally came through for us?" 

"That guy, Ford, gave me little choice." 

"You did the right thing." 

"Maybe..." 

"Hey, I got some good news." 

"Really? I could use it." 

"The children...." 

"What about them?" Irene's voice brightened at the mention of them. 

"Let me finish will ya?" Ray's voice smiled down the phone. "The children will be with you... this time tomorrow." 

"What?" Irene couldn't believe it. "Are you sure?" 

"As I can be... they're being put on a plane tomorrow." 

"Which plane?" 

"I don't know the details, I just couldn't wait to tell you." 

"Do they know?" 

"Know what?" 

Irene laughed. "That I'm alive?" 

"Not yet... Do you want me to tell them, or do you want it to be a surprise?" 

"Tell them... I think the shock might kill them. Give them a little time to adjust to the idea." 

"OK I'll tell them." 

*********

Irene stood at the gate and waited. 

***BING*** "The Delta Airlines flight 2007 from Chicago will be delayed a further twenty minutes due to adverse weather conditions. Thank you." ***BING***

The garbled message was exactly what she didn't need to hear. She slumped back into a chair and pulled out a book. After she had read the same page about one hundred times she sighed and put the book away. 

***BING*** "The Delta Airlines flight 2007 from Chicago has now landed. Due to the delay, the flight will be now using Gate 15. That's gate one five, rather than gate 2. Thank you. ***BING***

* _Great I've been sat here for almost two hours and now they change it._ * She gathered up her things and broke into a run. She wanted to be there before they came off the plane. 

She arrived just in time. The gate opened and she watched for her children to come through. Then she saw them. Will, the eldest, was holding Anna, the youngest's hand. Paul followed closely behind. Anna spotted her first and broke free from her brother's grip, running towards her mother. 

"MOMMY!" As she reached her mother's arms she burst into a flood of tears. 

Irene dropped to her knees and held her daughter for the first time in over six months "Hey sweety...shh.. shh...I'm here now... I'm sorry Anna, I'm so sorry...." 

The boy's hung back. 

Irene smiled at them through her tears. "Aren't you going to give your Mom a hug?" 

This was all the incentive they needed. They flew into her arms and she tried to hold all three of them at the same time. After a short while, Irene sniffed and climbed to her feet, picking Anna up and placing her on her hip, she addressed them all. "So shall we go get your luggage... then you can check out our new place." 

***** Three Months Later *****

The telephone rang on the utilitarian desk. "Maddox." 

"Hi John, Ford here, how you doing?" 

"Hey Gerry! Long time no hear...Things are just great... So... what's up?" 

"We have a situation that could be to our advantage." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah.. You heard of 'The Bookman'?" 

"Armando Langoustini?" 

"Yeah, well guess who happens to be brain dead... on a ventilator at County?" 

"You're joking.. a hit?" 

"No, that's the great part, it was a car accident, some young kid just drove into the side of his car and **bang** no more 'Bookman.'" 

"And besides the obvious, this is to our advantage how?" 

"Because I've just seen him." 

"And?" 

"Well let's just say he has more than a passing resemblance to a cop at the 27th." 

"So what are you thinking?" 

"We put him in undercover, break the whole Iguana operation from the inside..." 

"Who's our man?" 

"Ray Vecchio." 

"What makes you think he'll be prepared to do it?" 

Ford smiled to himself. "Oh he'll do it... you can count on it." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, me and he go back a **long** way, he'll do it. So if I organise everything here... could you do sort it out from your end?" 

"Sure, so you want me to get the ball rolling today?" 

"Could you? That would be really great 'cos I've kinda got a date tonight." 

"... Oh yeah, who?" 

"She's just some lawyer chippy... but her legs... they go all the way to the top floor... if you know what I mean..." 

"How come you always get the hot chicks?" 

"Oh I believe it's called charm, wit and personality. Something you wouldn't know that much about." Ford laughed down the phone and hung up. 

*********

Ray Vecchio waved to Fraser as he watched the Mountie walk towards the airport terminal. It was the first vacation Ben had taken since they didn't rebuild his father's cabin. Ben had always missed 'home' so Ray was glad he was going back for a while. He was also glad that he wasn't going with him. Something about being in Canada made him nervous. The people there always seemed to be mocking him. 

Ray settled back into his car and drove away from the scene. As the 1971 Buick Riviera pulled out on to the highway Ray's cell phone rang. He pulled the antenna out with his teeth and flipped down the mouthpiece. "Vecchio." 

"Good afternoon. Agent Ford... of the FBI" 

"Yeah, I know who you are. What do you want?" 

"You to meet me in my office... 30 minutes." 

"And why would I do that?" 

"I think you might recall a certain conversation we had about ooh it must be a year ago now." 

"Yeah, what about it?" 

"Remember I said you owe me one... a big one?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well it's time..." 

"Time for what?" 

"Time to pay up." 

*********

Ray walked through the office door without knocking. "What?" 

Ford threw a photo of a man across the desk. "Recognise this guy?" 

Ray studied the photo, it was him, but he'd never worn a moustache and he wouldn't be seen dead in Versace. The puzzled look was noted by the Agent. 

"Ray Vecchio meet 'The Bookman'. Of course, you can't, because he's dead and you're not... and that, my dearest friend, is where you come in.." 

"What are you proposing?" 

"Well, currently, Armando Langoustini, a.k.a. 'The Bookman' is lying in a hospital bed on a ventilator... brain dead. What I am proposing that a small miracle happens. What I am proposing is that in less than a week than now, Armando wakes up and turns over a new leaf. In short, what I am proposing is a bit of undercover work..." 

"What makes you think I'll do it?" 

Ford walked over to the detective and dragged him into a corner. "Because if you don't I get the feeling that a certain Mr. Zuko will not only be finding out that his sister is alive, but also who it was who arranged it... You really think she's safe because he's inside...? Because if you do then you can walk out of this room, no problems." 

Ray didn't know if Ford was bluffing but Ray knew, at that moment, he would become 'The Bookman'. Ray knew that he would go through with it all. Ray knew that life as he had known it was over. Ray knew that this kind of work change people - usually not for the better. Ray knew. 

"Won't it look odd if I just disappear?" Ray asked. 

"Don't worry, we'll put someone in in your place." 

"Who...?" 

"I don't know yet." 

"So," Ray sighed and scratched his forehead, "What do I do now?" 

"What you don't do is tell anyone. The switch has to be as clean as possible." 

"Not even my family?" 

"No." 

"But they'll notice the switch from me to this other guy." 

"We'll tell them when you've gone. I'll tell Welsh, no one else must know... It's for your own safety..." 

"And what do I do when I'm 'in'" 

"We'll get your orders to you, don't worry about that. The switch is the hardest part... Once that's done, the rest is child's play." 

"Easy for you to say.." 

Ford gave him an arrogant smile. "Yeah it was, wasn't it?" 

*********

"Well hello." Ford leaned across the car and opened the door for the tall, slim, blonde woman. 

She smiled across at him. "So where are you taking me?" 

"There's this little Italian place I know, good food, wine, nice atmosphere, great company..." The agent smiled back at her. 

"Sounds great." Stella Kowalski was nervous. This was the first date she'd been on since the break-up. This guy was definitely not her type but she had to get back out into the big wide world. "So what are you working on at the moment?" She tried to make conversation. 

"That's privileged information." 

* _Umm now this might be fun_ * She liked a challenge and at that moment, Stella Kowalski decided, if nothing else, by the end of the evening she would know every detail of the 'privileged information'. 

*********

She smiled seductively across the table as she refilled his glass with wine. The bottle empty, she signalled to the waiter, who immediately replaced the it with another. Her glass of wine sat, untouched. "So, you were saying about your work... It must be awfully difficult." 

"You wouldn't believe me." 

"Oh... I'm sure I would," she purred as she stroked his hand suggestively. She was enjoying the game. 

"Well there's this one case. Where this guy dies right, but I shouldn't tell you this." 

"Oh now, I know all about confidentiality. I wouldn't tell. I'm an attorney...." she encouraged the Agent to continue by placing her stockinged foot half way up his leg, sliding it to and fro. 

"Well there's this one case at the moment. We've got this cop, a real nut, Ray Vecchio, he's going to go undercover in the mob. We're switching him in with this other guy who died yesterday... dead ringer he is. We have to be careful. It's really dangerous work you know." Ford reached across and grabbed for Stella's hand. She winced slightly as his fingers gripped a little too hard, then she drew a grin onto her face... 

"You're so brave, but won't they miss this guy, won't it be really obvious if he disappears?" 

"That's the clever part, we put a ringer in for him too... not found anyone willing to do it though... Doesn't have to look like him really... but not many people are willing to give up their own lives and take on someone else's..." 

"Ohh..." Stella's mind whirled. "You know, no promises, but I might be able to help you out." 

"You know someone...?" 

"Yeah my ex husband.... He goes by Ray and he's a cop." 

"You think he'd do it?" 

"He might.... if I asked him... I'll go and see. It's been nice talking to you, good bye." Having won the game that Ford didn't even know he was playing, she'd had enough of his egotistical conversation. As the waiter handed the agent the check, she turned to leave. 

"Hang on... I'll drive you." 

Her mood changed visibly. "With the amount you've just drunk, I hardly think so..." and with that she swung out of the restaurant and hailed a cab. 

*********

"So you'll do it?" 

"Yeah," Stanley Raymond Kowalski sighed. "What have I got to lose?" 

"Oh snap out of it Ray..." 

"Sorry Stella. Yeah, it would be good to do something useful for a while, different station, as someone else. It has distinct possibilities. Stella?" 

"Yeah." 

"I still love you, you know." 

"I know... I still love you too." 

He reached towards her and kissed her. "Can I stay?" 

"I don't think that would be a good idea..." 

"Oh." Stan's face fell. 

"...but I didn't say you couldn't." 

Stan reached past her and flipped on the stereo with the remote. "Will you dance with me?" 

She nodded and they danced... and soon... soon they weren't dancing anymore... 

****

*************

It was early evening. Almost everyone else had gone home. Only Welsh sat in his office, finishing off some paperwork, or so he said. Ray was clearing off his desk. Placing years of acquired 'bits and pieces' in a cardboard box. His mind wandered. * _Why didn't I go with Benny... If I'd gone with him then Langoustini would have been very dead, making the switch impossible. Now I have to leave... no choice, no choice, no choice..._ * 

"Phone him." Welsh stood in the doorway reading his mind. 

"Ford said I wasn't to..." 

"Ford said you weren't to tell him anything... well don't. Just say goodbye..." 

Ray looked at the phone and hesitated before lifting the receiver. * _Perhaps I can tell him without telling him - this is the Mountie after all._ * He dialled the number on the pad that sat in the centre of his empty desk and let it ring. 

Eventually a breathless voice answered. "Hello?" 

"Hi, yeah can I speak to Constable Benton Fraser?" 

"Is it urgent?" 

"Very." 

"Well it's a bit inconvenient at the moment, most of the phone lines are down and..." 

"Just get him." 

"Yes Sir, please hold the line." The phone was hung up and Ray waited. He waited some more and then some more. 

"Hello Ray?" Ray smiled as he heard his friend's voice at the end of the line. 

"Hey Benny, how's the vacation going?" Ray tried to keep his voice casual. 

"It's everything a Mountie could ask for, Ray. Lots of fresh air, plenty of exercise. How are things in Chicago?" 

"Oh, you know Benny, Chicago's Chicago. Listen, I'm just calling to let you know that I may not be there at the train to pick you up." 

"Oh that's no hardship, Ray, I have legs. I can walk." 

Ray continued trying to keep up the usual banter. "I know you have legs, Benny. That's not the point, I'm just calling to let you know that... you may be on your own for a while." 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No, why would anything be wrong? I'm just calling to let you know that I'd like to be there to pick you up, but if I can't be there it's not because I didn't want to be it's because something came up." 

"Are you sure everything's all right?" 

Ray tried to convince his friend. "Look Benny, I don't know if they have a similar thing up there in Canada, but down here in America we have this thing called 'friendship' and this is something that a friend would do. Like for example, if one friend called another friend and he's supposed to meet him at a certain time in a certain place and he can't be there, he usually calls him to let him know." 

"So everything IS all right?" 

"Yeah Benny, everything is all right." 

"Well that's good to hear Ray." 

Ray paused this was the last time he would speak to Ben in a long time, perhaps ever. He wanted him to know that he, Benton Fraser, meant a lot to him. "Good to hear your voice. Listen, umm, I want you to have a safe trip and I will be in touch." 

"All right Ray." 

"You understand that I err, I will be in touch." 

"As a friend?" 

Ray smiled as the tears formed in his eyes. "Yeah Benny as a friend." Ray replaced the receiver and sighed. He climbed to his feet, picked up his stuff and after giving his superior officer a quick wave, he walked out of the squad room for what felt like the last time. 

*********

Ray wandered down the crowded, Chicago street. He needed something. Something that would mean so much to his friend and to his family and very little to anyone else. He searched through the stand of post cards. 

"You looking for something in particular?" the sales assistant asked when Ray had been stood there for 20 minutes. 

"Umm I'm not sure, I wanted something kinda different." 

"Well we have these new cards, they're kinda clever... " she grabbed a card off one of the stands and signalled for him to follow. She arrived at the desk and grabbed a hairdryer which she turned on and waved at the card. "Watch." she instructed the Italian. As he watched the palm trees became a photograph of two people in evening wear. "We can put any photograph you like in... under any of these images." She flipped open a file. 

"Perfect." Ray scanned through the pictures. Eventually he saw the scene he needed. A snowy mountain that could quite easily be in Canada. "This one..." he pointed to the picture, before opening his bag. He pulled out a few picture frames and took three photos from them. One of his Ma, one of Frannie with Maria and one of him and Benton. "Can you do me three. One of each of these?" he handed her the photos. 

"Of course.. it'll take a couple of hours." 

"Fine, I'll come back.. and don't lose those photos," he instructed. 

"I won't, Sir." 

When he returned two hours later they were ready and he wrote the same short, cryptic message in red felt tip on the back of all three. 

**COLD OUT HERE... HEAT ME UP!**

He wondered if his Ma and Frannie would work it out... He knew Benny would. As he posted them he smiled. He'd finally said good bye. 

****One Year Later****

Armando Langoustini walked out of his penthouse apartment on the top floor of the Golden Dollar Casino. It was one of his many residences. His two henchmen men followed closely behind. After he arrived at the elevator he turned to face them. "Do you guys ever give up?" 

"Boss?" 

"When I said that I wanted to go out alone I meant it... Now are you guys going to **GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE** or do we have to take a little trip to the bathroom?" 

When with Langoustini 'a trip to the bathroom' had certain connotations and the two men disappeared instantly. Armando pressed the 'down' button on the elevator and waited. The doors slid open and as soon as they closed he picked up the phone. Immediately, the car came to a shuddering halt between the floors. 

"Yes?" the voice at the other end of the line enquired. 

"I am but mad north-north-west: when the wind is southerly I know a hawk from a handsaw." 

"Thank you, Sir. I'll put you through." 

Almost instantly Armando heard the click as a different extension was picked up. "Agent Wilson." 

"Hi, Vecchio here." 

"Good. Nice job...we intercepted the shipment successfully." 

"Thanks. Do I get to go home now?" 

"Ohh, you've got one more hole to dig before we can get you out." 

"That's what you said last time."* _and the time before that and the time before that_ * Ray added silently. 

"Well, we've got a big thing going down here right? Tell me what you know about Muldoon." 

"Oh he's a real charmer. He's been trafficking drugs and firearms for years but no one can get near him. He's apparently died once - or so he says... Come back to haunt us, so to speak." 

"Can you set up a meeting with him?" 

"He's going to Chicago as of next week." 

"Chicago will be fine..." 

* _I'm going home._ * Ray smiled "Then it's not a problem. On one condition, you get me an outside line, now. There's someone I have to talk to." 

"The Florida number?" 

"You guessed it." 

"Hello, Florida Keys information desk. How may I be of assistance?" 

"Is Ms. Francis in?" 

"I'll ask her secretary. Would you hold the line please." There was a pause. "I'm putting you through now, Sir." 

"Hello?" 

"Irene, good to hear your voice." 

"Ray, it's great to hear from you too. It's been some time." 

"Too long. I've missed you. It won't be much longer though." 

"How come?" 

"I've had enough. Let's just say, I have a feeling that Armando Langoustini, won't be bugging me much longer." 

"And when he's gone?" 

"Then my dear, I'm taking a trip... I thought I might stay with my aunt in Florida, and perhaps catch up with some old friends?" 

"I'd like that Ray." 

"Yeah, so would I." 

*********

Armando Langoustini walked across the Chicago street, looking both ways. Good, no one had followed him. He grabbed the door of the phone booth and swung through it. He pumped coins into the slot before he dialled. Then he waited. 

"Canadian Consulate, Consulat du Canada." 

"Benton Fraser... is he there?" 

"Yes Sir, I believe he is in his office." 

"Well, would you like to get him?" 

"I'll do that, Sir." 

Ray heard the phone being placed on the desk and the noises of someone walking away. Two minutes later an extension was picked up. 

"Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police." 

"Hi Benny, good to hear your voice." 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah, I told you I'd be in touch." 

"That was over a year ago." 

"One year, seven weeks and..." he glanced at his watch, "...fourteen hours to be exact." 

"What happened?" 

"That, my friend, is a very long story, but no time now, I need your help." 

"In what way?" 

"I have to blow my cover... and I have to do it soon." 

"Why? Isn't that rather dangerous?" 

"Incredibly but I've got to get out before I kill myself. You don't know what it's like, Benny. Geez it's so lonely..." 

"I know how that feels..." There was a thoughtful silence before Ben continued once more. "So how can I help?" 

"Well the problem is that if I blow my cover, a lot of people might end up very dead. I need someone to do it for me... Someone who can be totally unpredictable... Someone to take all the blame.... someone to say something completely stupid.." 

"Someone like me?" 

"Ahh how'dya guess Benny?" 

"So?" 

"So you've got to get in on this case. Muscle your way in like you always do.. Do you still do that kinda thing?" 

"Well, if you mean do I uphold the law if I'm asked to or not then I would have to answ--" 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, no time for lengthy explanations now... So here's your way in... There's a body that's been dumped in the city reservoir, you have to find it." 

"How do you propose I do that?" 

"Oh, I don't know, sniff something or taste something or **SOMETHING**. You're the Mountie." 

"What's the case about?" 

"Well, it's a big money scam. I don't know much but it involves a lot of firearms and enough poisonous gas to kill half of the US... My contact's a guy called Muldoon." 

"Did you say Muldoon?" 

"Yeah, why you know him..?" 

"No the Muldoon I knew died many years ago... So what do you want me to do then...?" 

Something about what the Mountie said, bugged Ray but he couldn't put his finger on it so he shook it off and continued to explain the situation. He explained how he was to meet Muldoon in a room in the Hotel California in a few days time, and that Ben should find him there. "Whatever you do, you have to call me by my name..." 

"Ray Vecchio?" 

"Yeah, Ray Vecchio..." he smiled as he said the words. "That should do it nicely... So... How's the new me?" 

"He's not you, Ray. He's not you." 

"Hey Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"I missed you." 

"I missed you too, Ray." 

*********

Ray walked across the lobby of the high class hotel. He scanned the area. * _Benny_ * He spotted his best friend stood with a blonde guy just stood in the middle of the floor. He walked straight past them and into the elevator car. He heard the noise as someone rushed to the doors. * _Good, I've been spotted_ * he thought as the car began its upward journey. He left the elevator at floor 24 and walked straight into the designated room. His 'employees' were already there. * _My last assignment as Armando Langoustini._ * Muldoon got up from his chair and signalled he was going to the bathroom and as the lock clicked, there was a knock on the front door. 

"Housekeeping" an obviously male voice tried to impersonate a woman. Armando Langoustini looked at his men, telling them that he, himself, would answer the door.* _Do it right Benny, be your old, annoying, truthful self... Don't blow this one Benny, the rest of my life depends on it._ * 

"Ray!" 

"Ray?" The blonde guy with Ben looked suprised. 

* _So he must be me._ * Ray thought. 

"Ray Vecchio!" Ben confirmed before Muldoon appeared out of the bathroom "Oh dear." The Mountie sounded genuinely disturbed. 

"What's going on here. I was under the impression I was going to meet someone called Armando Langoustini from the Iguana family, South West branch." 

* _So Ray, this is where you really have to act and act good._ * Ray continued in with his acquired, brash mob manner. "You are." 

"So who the hell is Ray Vecchio?" 

"How the hell should I know?" 

"Perhaps I should explain." Ben cut in as he always did... 

...and Ray cut him off as usual. "Perhaps you should shut up." 

"Perhaps he should talk... Don't I know you?" Muldoon was certain he'd seen that man's face before. 

"Not directly no. I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my--" Ben tried to explain but Stan interrupted. 

"Fraser, not now." 

"Fraser?" Muldoon asked, the name somewhat familiar. 

"Who are you?" Ray asked of Stan. * _The fact that he's me, should get us home and dry_ * 

"Who me?" Stan asked. 

"Yeah you." 

"What do you mean?" 

"What do they call you?"Ray clarified * _Come on say 'Ray Vecchio', man, say it._ * 

"Who?" 

Ray turned to Langoustini's men. "Am I not speaking English here or what?" 

"Yes boss, beautiful English." 

* _Come on, 'Ray Vecchio'... say it_ * Ray drew his gun and pointed it at Stan "What's it going to be funny guy?" 

"Oh you mean my name... oh that. Here" Stan handed Ray his ID. 

"Ray Vecchio. Chicago P.D." 

"You bring cops to a meet?" Muldoon asked, 

"It's your room pal." * _Keep up the act Ray, don't let it slip, you ain't out of the woods yet._ * 

"They followed you in." 

"Meaning what?" 

"Meaning this whole set up smelt from the get go. Who are you buddy? I've seen you before." Ben's face was bugging the criminal. 

"Yeah dead guy, get up... let's go," Ray waved his gun, first at Ben, then at Stan. "Get up... the bathroom." Ben led the way. Ray closed the door and fired two shots at the wall. Ben nicked his finger with his knife and placed the smallest drop of blood on Ray's cheek. Ray smiled at his friend and left the room. Closing the door behind him, he turned to address Muldoon. "You want to play hard ball with the Iguana family, you'd better have hard balls. You still in the game?" 

"I'm always in the game. OK back up location. 9pm." 

"Hey boss, you've still got a little blood ..." 

"Yeah right. Clean up the bodies." Ray smiled as he heard the thumps and bangs coming from the bathroom. He turned to the mirror and slowly peeled off the fake moustache. It had annoyed him over the months but he could never bring himself to grow a real one. Somehow, to be able to take it off whenever he pleased was the only freedom he'd had over the last year. Well, now it was gone for good. "So long Armando Langoustini, it's been good knowing you." 

Ben and Stan reappeared from the bathroom. Ben grinned at him, that little boy grin. 

* _Come on, Ray, you're you, for the first time in forever you're you. Say something that Ray Vecchio would say to his best friend who has just saved his life..._ * Ray smiled inwardly as the words of his rehearsed speech came out of his mouth "For a full year I'm deep undercover, never waiting in line, always getting the best tables at the best restaurants. I live in a nine thousand square foot adobe house at the edge of the desert, with a butler named Nero who brings me buttermilk night and day and everywhere I go I sit in the back of a black limousine my elbow on the gangster lean and all this, all this, you wipe out with one word?"* _Way to go Benny, way to go!_ * 

Ben grinned inanely at his dearest friend. "It's good to see you Ray." 

Ray found Benny's smile infectious, and could do nothing but grin back as he hugged his friend. "It's good to see you too, Benny." 

"Oh Benny, that's cute." Stan commented. 

Ray ignored him and continued to goad Benny. "You realise you could have got us all killed." 

Ben continued the banter , "Well I'm sorry, but I was so pleasantly suprised to see you that I.." 

"Said something completely stupid?" 

Ben thought back to the phone conversation. "Yes." 

Ray picked up the phone, doing one last piece of business for the FBI. "Hey, yes this is three seventeen, we need a clean up unit at twenty four O nine... right..." he hung up and turned to Stan "So you're me?" 

"And you're not you." 

"That's a good one, unlike the clothes." * _what is that guy wearing? And I thought Armando's clothes were bad._ * 

"Sommin' wrong with them?" Stan was getting defensive. 

"Well nothing... if you're a bag lady. You see I had a rep. I was a slick dresser." 

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, like a, like a, a style pig, you mean." 

Ray could tell he was going to get on well with Stan, once Stan knew his place, that was. "You kill me funny guy. I see it's going to take a lot of work to get my reputation back in place." 

"What place was that?" 

"Well you see, these three goons are going to get one call each. They're going to call Vegas and when they do Armando Langoustini is going to go up like flash-paper. Time to get my life back." Ray smiled. * _Mission accomplished, and only the smallest drop of blood spilt._ * 

"But that's my life." 

"I'm afraid it is. What are you grinning about?" He directed the question at Ben. 

"I knew you two would hit it off." Ben replied as he hugged his two partners. 

*********

"Hey, cool car!" Ray slid into the back of the GTO. 

"Thanks." 

"Not a 1971 Buick Riviera but cool all the same... How is the old girl?" 

"Who?" Stan answered knowing full well what he was talking about. 

"The Riv, she still pristine?" 

"Not exactly." The truthful reply came from the Canadian. 

"So what happened to her, scratch the paint work did you? Hey, that's cool, I did that once or twice myself. I know a guy who does a really great paint job." 

"Does he do a good recovery and repair job too?" Stan asked with the merest hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

Ray leaned forward between the front seats. "What exactly are you saying, you didn't blow it up again, did you?" Ray laughed. 

"Oh no... of course not.. WE didn't blow it up." 

Ray was catching on. "Who did then?" 

"Greta Garbo." 

"Wait a second, you're telling me that a nineteen forties actress" 

"Thirties Ray," Ben corrected. 

"Thank you, **thirties** actress blew up my car?" 

"Well, in a manner of speaking, yes..." 

"Then what happened to it?" 

"Oh, we successfully extinguished it, Ray." 

"How...?" 

"Well, we...." Ben coughed through his words, trying not to say what he had to say. 

Stan cut in. "I drove it into Lake Michigan." 

Ray smirked and then started to laugh. Soon the giggles became belly laughs and he rolled around the back seat clutching his sides. 

"What's so funny, Ray?" Ben was worried by his friend's reaction. 

"My car was" *haha* " **BLOWN UP** , again?"*haha*" "By **GRETA GARBO?** " *HAHA* "And **DRIVEN** into Lake Michigan to extinguish it?... And you don't find that funny? I tell you something, now I **KNOW** I am home." 

"But it was a 1971 Buick Riv--" 

"It was a car Benny, a car." 

*********

Ray entered the station and cautiously scanned the scenery. Familiar faces looked at him from every angle. Within minutes of his arrival Jack Huey had slapped him on the back and offered him a free ticket to his comedy club. "Opening night's Saturday." he said as he shoved the flimsy piece of paper into his hand. 

Ray pocketed it and continued towards the squad room. "Hi El... FRANNIE? Where's Elaine?" 

Ben and Stan walked quickly away and hung round Ray's desk, giving brother and sister their space. 

"RAY OHMIGOD.. Ray, you're back." 

"In the flesh..." 

Frannie threw her arms around his neck and herself into his embrace. "You're home." 

"Looks that way. What are you doing here anyway.. and what are you doing wearing that?" he pointed to the civilian aid patch on her shirt. 

"Look it's my job OK? I took over when Elaine got on the force...Harding gave me the job." 

"Harding? You're on first name terms, since when?" Ray laughed. 

"Oh laugh at me that's right... Like always...Look I know that you think it's impossible but..." She stumbled over her words, tears were visible in her eyes. "But **he** happens to think I'm good at my job...he **respects** me." 

"Hey, hey, hey Frannie.. where the hell did all that come from? huh?" he tilted her chin so that she had to look at him. The tears were streaming down her face. 

"It came from you. You never respected me, did you? I mean you told me so much yourself. I was never good enough, not to be seen with you, not to be with your friends, your **Benny**." She spat his name for Fraser into his face. 

The use of his name attracted Ben's attention and now he listened intently, eavesdropping once more on a private conversation. He justified this to himself, of course, because the dialogue was happening in a public place. It was if not right, then equally, not wrong. This was not the same as the last time. That time he could not justify, even to himself. The last time when he had stood behind the one way mirror and listened to them as Frannie made a veiled proclamation that her dream was to be with him, Benton Fraser. He had listened as Ray had, even then, tried to protect his sister. He remembered back to the night before that, when she had come to him in the middle of the night. He remembered with some embarressment, his reaction. Now he listened again and what he heard made him think more than he had done in a long time. 

Ray looked around, aware that there were others listening, he tried to laugh the whole thing off. "I never said I didn't respect you." 

"You damn well did and I quote, 'Trust me, no matter what you wear, people will never respect you.'" 

Ray thought back and finally placed his own words, genuinely shocked that she'd taken them to her heart, he now spoke from his. "That was years ago... you still remember that? You think I **meant** that?" he shook his head. "Geez Frannie... I'm sorry, I'm real sorry. Truth is, I've always thought you were the strongest of all of us. And as for you not being good enough for 'my Benny' as you put it. You couldn't have it more backwards if you tried. Frannie, he's not good enough for you. No one is good enough for you. You don't get it, do you? You're my sister - I love you. Being proud of you, respecting you is just something I do without thinking. The teasing? Now that takes a little bit of effort." Ray smiled, that magic smile, at his sister who beamed back at him. 

"So how's being a mobster then?" Frannie asked. 

"Real boring... no one answers back." 

"So you're glad you're home then?" 

"Very glad, Frannie. Very glad." 

*********

Ray put the car into 'park'. It was great to be in the driving seat again. He hadn't driven himself in over a year but the feel of the pedals under his feet and the leather trim of the steering wheel in his hands quickly brought it all back. Now he was about to make his last appearance as Armando Langoustini. 

"So?" Ben's voice broke his train of thought. 

"So what?" 

"What happened? What made you leave Chicago?" 

"It's a long story Benny, I'm not sure where to start." 

"How about at the beginning?" 

"OK.... It started the day... the day that Louis was buried." Ray waited for a reaction from the Mountie but when he got none, he continued. "While you were out combing the street for clues, I was at Zuko's place with Irene." 

"In his house?" Ben asked astounded. 

"In her bed." Ray lips curled upwards as his friend's jaw dropped.* _That got a reaction._ * he thought. Then he continued. "It was decided that night. We would get her out of the house as soon as possible." 

"But she died anyway." Ben looked down into his lap, remembering how painful the event was for his friend. 

"Yeah, it **was** a good death wasn't it...?" Ray responded unexpectedly. 

"Excuse me?" Benton looked confused, not sure what Ray was implying. 

"It was a set up, Benny. One that you almost blew, by the way, with all your speeches about hate and stuff.... And believe me what happened that night had absolutely nothing at all to do with hate... It was anything but...and Irene didn't die. She's alive and well and with her children." 

"I don't understand." 

"No, I know, it's a lot to take in. I had to get her out. Every time she escaped from the mob's clutches, they dragged her back. It had happened too many times and she'd given up. We made a deal the day we buried Louie. If I could get her out for good, I would end the feud with her brother." 

"Why didn't you tell me all this at the time?" 

"Yeah, I guessed that question would be on the agenda..." he smiled, looked down and then turned to his best friend. "I wanted to tell you, Benny. It would have made everything so much easier, but..." Ray took a deep breath. "... but to set the whole thing up I needed the Fed's help. And Ford, nice guy that he is, made it a condition that I told you nothing about it..." 

"Why?" 

"Because that's the way his sick mind works." 

"But I still don't see how that relates to... to all this..." 

"Well, that was Ford's doing too. When you went back up north, Ford phoned me. Good ole Gerry was calling in his favours. He blackmailed me, Benny, I either took the undercover job, or Zuko found out about me and Irene. I had no choice." 

"But he was in jail..." Light dawned on Benny, he remembered how the 'mystery' witness had told of all of Frank's dealings. "Irene testified...?" 

"Yeah... well.. she wrote a deposition that was enough to get him in custody, which was enough to get the others to talk..." 

"So you took the job?" 

"Yeah, I took the job." 

"So was it all bad?" 

Ray paused before he continued. "You know Benny, the desert's OK and Nero does up a great buttermilk but this is the stuff I miss..." 

"Like old times eh?" 

"Yeah... You remember that time you locked us in that vault..." 

"Yeah and the water kept rising until we, we almost drowned." 

"Yeah... You know what I just said about missing all this...?" 

"Uh hu." 

"Forget I ever said it." 

"Understood." 

Ray positioned the moustache one last time on his lip and looked at himself in the mirror. "Wish me luck." he said as he stepped out of the car. 

"You don't need it." Ben replied. 

*********

Ray walked towards where Muldoon stood. 

Cars pulled up, sirens blared, lights flashed.

* _Damn the FBI._ * Ray thought as he pulled his gun. Chaos ensued and the cops chased Muldoon and his associates. 

Then there were people everywhere. Ray followed the criminals. But soon in the dark tunnels under the fairground he lost them. There was a noise up ahead of him and he swung round the corner and saw his friend and his own replacement up ahead. "Where'd they go?" he asked. 

The blonde guy screamed . 

"Jumpy." Ray jibed. 

A small dig that Kowalski quickly turned round when the Dragon Lady returned the favour. * _I like this guy more and more._ * Ray thought as he followed them down the passage. 

The rest of the chase was a blur... Something about glasses, something about going first, something about Fraser but the conversations were short and not remembered clearly. Then he saw it. Muldoon, his gun pointed straight at his best friend. The friend that had been so quick to help him despite all his deception. Despite the fact that he hadn't seen him in over a year when asked to do a dangerous task to help him, Ray Vecchio, Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police had not questioned it. He'd been there for him and now, he would be there for Ben. He ran out into the open and distracted Muldoon. He fired, but too late. Muldoon's bullet took him down. Ray grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground. He lay there for several seconds and then the world went black. 

*********

The voices were muffled... or was it just one voice... half a conversation... His head felt muzzy as he drifted into consciousness. Then the pain kicked in, bringing him into wakefulness too quickly. Yes, he wasn't going mad. There was just one voice. He scanned the hospital room, Fraser stood there talking to someone or something. 

"Still talking to yourself, Benny?" 

"Ray." Ben spun round to face him, his face full of concern. 

"It's just a flesh wound. God, I've been waiting all my life to say that. It's not as much fun as I thought it would be... Just like old times huh?" 

"Unhappily yes." 

"Do you Mounties still always get your man? 

"We try to..." 

"Go get him Benny." Benny nodded and turned to leave, but Ray called after him. "I'm going to her, Ben. I've waited for her for too long. As soon as Muldoon is behind bars, I'm going to her." 

Ben spun back, obviously hurt. "Oh." 

Ray picked up on the hurt and tried to comfort his friend. "Benny, I can honestly say that aside from **some** of my family, you are the only thing I'll miss about this place." 

"Understood." Ben raised a weak smile before turning once more and leaving the room. 

*********

"Mr. Vecchio, **MR. VECCHIO**." The doctor called after the detective. "Where are you going? You're not fit enough to leave. We still have to remove that bullet." 

Ray continued to walk down the corridor without looking back at the chasing doctor he spoke, "Yeah and I've got work to do. You think that I can sit in there and do nothing while he's out there... Well if you do... you're wrong." 

"OK then... sign this." The medic shrugged and handed Ray a form and pointed to a dotted line. Ray signed and left. 

*********

Ray somehow found himself back at the precinct. It was as if his body had taken him there against his will. His intention to return home and see his mother had been over powered by something deeper - a need to see justice done. He walked into the squad room to hear Frannie and Welsh talking about him. He remembered the incident in the hospital when he was shot the last time, and how he had claimed compensation only to be deemed dead. Now he really had been shot with the 'golden bullet' it didn't seem all that wonderful. -There was still work to be done. Muldoon had to be stopped, he knew that. He had to see the case through. Something about Fraser had rubbed off on him and he couldn't let it go now. 

*********

After three hours work and a lot of heart ache, they had finally got one of the guys they had captured to talk. Dropping the Bookman line had been very effective but all they had was this code. 17 F O C 7 6. Huey wrote it up on the window. 

It was Frannie that made it click. "We're on the wrong track." That one word made it all make sense. Ray's brain leaped out of it's drugged state to full alertness. * _Tracks, trains, explosions - F.O.C. Father's of Confederation._ * Suddenly it all made sense. They were the second part, the buyers. The big and nasty part. 

Within minutes Cyrus Bolt's name had entered the conversation. Huey and Dewey had been sent out to pick them up. Cyrus Bolt entered the squad room, shouting and screaming and blurting out huge chunks of the Constitution. Bolt had, in fact, as far as proof was concerned, done nothing wrong. But that was besides the point. This man was a criminal, that was known. It was also known that he was involved in this whole fiasco. As far as Ray was concerned he **had** to be the buyer. Welsh was not all that concerned with what he'd done, he just didn't like his attitude. When Bolt flew at the Lieutenant he lost his cool and flew back. Restrained by several of his officers he continued to shout after Bolt as he was led away. "Book him, Book him." Once the criminal was gone Welsh turned to Ray. "You know sometimes a villain gets lost in the system. Even the lawyers can't find 'em for a few days"

"Human tragedy Sir."

"Yeah." 

It was two days later that at last the lawyers did catch up with him. Bolt was furious to say the least. 

"Nobody locks up Cyrus Bolt and lives to see their grandchildren" Bolt yelled and screamed but no one looked particularly worried. According to Welsh, Bolt was a felon and the place for a felon was in prison. Ray concurred and said as much to Bolt. But there was a release order, provided by Assistant State's Attorney Kowalski, and so Bolt would walk. Welsh had no intention on letting him off the hook and sent Huey and Dewey to follow him. 

Ray had somehow recognised A. S. A. Kowalski... not so much her face, as her voice. He was puzzled and when the others left the room he took the opportunity to enquire furthur. 

"I'm sorry, I don't think I've had the pleasure." 

"Stella, Stella Kowalski." 

Her name sounded familiar ... * _Kowalski... Stanley Kowalski..._ * "Ray Vecchio." he said before adding, "The **real** Ray Vecchio." 

"So you're him. Nice to see you face to face at long last." 

"You too." 

"Yeah after all that Rankin stuff, it's nice to put the face to the name." 

"Stella Kowalski, of course, you were the State's Attorney on that case... I thought I'd heard the name..." 

"Did you hear the rest of that saga?" 

"No... Scum bag got away with it didn't he? Let off on a technicality." 

"You don't know?" 

"Know what?" 

"He's dead. There was going to be a massive investigation which got a bit screwy 'cos Ray, that is Stan, wasn't you and you weren't here... and they thought, at least your sister thought, you'd killed him. But Fraser, as usual, came to your defence. The whole thing was straightened out in no time." 

"What?" 

"Yeah he was found behind the wall of the interrogation room. Frannie was convinced that you'd walled him up in there... Don't worry though, your name was cleared." 

"Geez you had me going there for a bit... and Frannie thought I did it, did she? Well how about that." He stored the 'guilt' ammunition for some later occasion. 

"Yeah, apparently he hadn't been too nice to her." 

"Understatement of the century... I can't say I'm sorry that he's dead though." 

"I don't think anyone is..." 

"So you're related to this Stanley person then? What are you, his sister?" 

"His ex wife." 

"And you kept the name?" 

"Well it's better than 'Stella Clomp' isn't it...? That was my name before... Stella Kowalski does sound kinda romantic..." 

Ray laughed, "I understand why you kept it. So why did you two split?" 

"Getting a bit personal aren't you considering we met about 5 minutes ago." 

"Sorry." 

"No matter, we split for many reasons... the hardest thing is I still love him, strange as that is to admit... I mean we got divorced, but we haven't really 'split up' if you catch my drift." 

"I'm not sure I want to." He grinned at her and checked his watch, "Oh Geez is that the time... I've really got to get back... Welsh'll have my head on a plate if I stay in here much longer." Ray held the door for Stella and she walked through it. As Ray was about to follow, Stella dived back into the small room. She glanced through the crack between the frame and the barely open door and watched Agent Ford leave the building. 

"What?" Ray asked. 

"Gerry! Geez he hangs about a lot." 

"Gerry Ford? Yeah you have a problem with him as well?" 

"Yeah, I have a problem with him all right... What do you mean as well? You have a history with Ford?" 

Ray gave a half laugh. "A history and then some... It's a really, really long story." 

"How would you feel about some pay back... and in the process helping me out as well? I wouldn't normally ask but this is getting beyond a joke." 

"Pay back on Ford.... You're kidding aren't you? It'd be like a dream come true." Ray smiled his winning smile. "So what did you have in mind." 

"Well how do you feel about 'love at first sight?'" 

"What about it?" 

"Well I figure the fastest way to get him off my case is to fall madly, passionately in love with a handsome Italian Adonis." 

Ray laughed. "And you think I fit the bill. I'll take **that** as a compliment." 

"Oh Ray, I think you fit the bill perfectly." she purred at him stroking his head. 

"You think we can pull it off?" 

"Could be fun to try." 

"How about a practice run?" 

"Who'd you have in mind?" 

"Oh I don't know. Oh yes I do. My sister. If I can fool her, I can fool anyone." 

"Sounds good to me." 

*********

Ray and Stella sat next to one and other on the small sofa at the edge of Welsh's office. 

"Well for all we know they could be well they could be stuck in a block of ice somewhere or somethin'. I'm... it's not that I care." Ray spoke softly. 

"You care.." Stella fluttered her eyelashes at him. 

"Do you think so?" 

"Uh hu... I think you have a generous heart." 

Ray suppressed a giggle "Well thank you, Stella." 

"Oh please." Frannie and Welsh looked vaguely disgusted. 

Ray leaned over to Stella. With the pretence of kissing her cheek, he whispered in her ear. "We keep this up for another 24 hours and we could convince anyone." 

"Even your sister?" 

"Especially my sister." 

Welsh watched the two people who were perched on his sofa. He could see that his detective was obviously in pain, and with all the ground work set there was nothing more for him to do. "Ms. Kowalski, would you please get my detective out of here. He looks like death." 

Stella nodded her head at Welsh and helped Ray to his feet. "Come on, I'll take you home." 

*********

"Raymundo, Raymundo... You should still be in the hospital what are you doing?... My son, my favourite son." 

"Yeah, yeah, you say that to all your sons, Ma... remember.." 

Mrs. Vecchio shrugged and turned her attention to Stella. "And this is?" 

"Stella, Stella Kowalski.." 

"Ahh, you're the one who hurt my Stanley?" 

"He hurt me too..." 

"Well that's as maybe... are you coming in?" Mrs. Vecchio's voice was so uninviting it bordered on hostile. 

"No thank you, Mrs. Vecchio. I think I should be getting home." 

"Good bye then." Ray shrugged hopelessly as Mrs Vecchio led him into the house. 

*********

"You're making me dizzy." Stella had watched Frannie and Welsh match each other step for step as they marched up and down the squad room. 

"You're making me dizzy." Ray said to Stella, gazing deep into her eyes. Stella tried hard not to laugh. 

"No, it's the not knowing that's making me crazy." Frannie added ignoring her brother. 

"Knowing those two they could be standing in the middle of a frozen lake staring at a map." 

"Probably..." Ray answered. "Well if they've got a map and a compass they can survive anything. With perhaps the exception of the ingestion of a nest of furry night crawlers." 

"Furry night crawlers, what are they?" Stella asked stroking the detectives bald head. 

"Trust me on this one ... you don't want to know." 

"I trust you." 

"You trust me?" 

"Completely." Stella moved her head towards Ray's and Ray copied the movement..... and then... he kissed her. 

"Oh detective please..." Welsh interrupted the moment. 

Stella broke off as the Lieutenant spoke. "Did it look real?" she asked. 

"Did what look real?" Frannie asked. 

"The kiss." her brother replied. 

"What do you mean? **What's** going on?" Frannie was intrigued and stood hands on hips. 

"Well," Stella replied, "Gerry... you know, Agent Ford. One date, one lousy dinner date with that unprincipled lush, and now he follows me around like a lovesick moose. I mean, in how many ways **can** a girl tell a guy to take a running jump off a very tall bridge into the deepest, darkest hole he can find... I have finally decided to get the message across to him for once and for all." 

"And how come my brother has to be involved in all of this?" 

Ray laughed, "Be in on getting one over on Ford? It's like a dream come true. That guy has been the bane of my life for, like, oh I don't know... **ever**. You know what they say.. Revenge is sweet." 

"So will you guys go along with this... because it would be great if you would." Stella encouraged. 

Frannie answered first. "Yeah, why not?" she grinned, "That guy's a creep. It's time someone told him where to get on." 

"Off Frannie, told him where to get off." Her brother corrected. 

"On, off, up, down.. do you want my help or not?" 

Ray and Stella looked at each other then nodded. 

"You know, I could make this real easy for you." Welsh considered. 

"How's that?" 

"Well, they've told me that I have to get an agent in on this case from this end to help finish all this off. Now I was going to ignore them, of course, but I suppose that I could make a call to our mutual friend. On one condition that is..." 

"What's that?" Stella asked. 

"I...no we," Welsh put a friendly arm round Frannie, "get a ring side seat." 

"No problem." Ray smiled. 

"And look what I've got." Frannie ran to her desk and fished something out of her drawer. It was a video tape. "I think it's about time this camera had some film in." She climbed up to the video camera that usually sat empty staring at the squad room. "Good idea?" she asked as she inserted the film. 

"Just make sure I get my copy... " Stella replied. 

"And mine." 

"And mine." 

Yes, making Ford look a fool was something everyone wanted to see, again and again and again. 

*********

Welsh placed the phone down and lifted his thumb into the air. A cheer went up around the squad room. Another criminal had been brought to justice and what's more, both Stanley Raymond Kowalski and Benton Fraser, R.C.M.P. were safe and well. It was reason to celebrate indeed. 

As soon as Harding replaced the hand set, he gave Stella and Ray a knowing look, and lifted it once more, placing a well timed call. 

*********

Ford arrived at the precinct. He was always glad to see major criminals brought to justice especially when he got to receive some, or even better all, of the credit. Coming in at the last minute was always his preferred time of entry, the least amount of work and yet he got 'the kill'. Plus, these days that Stella Kowalski spent half her life hanging around the 27th. Seeing her was a very welcome bonus. Ever since their single date twelve months ago she'd been playing 'hard to get.' He knew though it was only a matter of time before she gave into his charisma and charm. He walked towards Welsh's office. There she was... Stella Kowalski... But wait a minute, who was that she was with... * _Ray? Ray Vecchio... but I got rid of him over a year ago, how come he's here and how come he's moving in on my chick?_ * 

Ray had spotted Ford's approach and had tapped Stella gently on the shoulder. She caught a glimpse of the Agent out of the corner of her eye and smiled at Ray as she stroked his bald head. 

"Are you sure you're all right... I mean... you took that bullet and all... You're sooo brave..." 

"I'm fine... I'm always fine when you are near..." 

"Are you feeling hot?" Stella stroked his forehead. 

"Only when I'm round you..." 

"Are you feeling dizzy?" 

"You make me dizzy..."Ray responded. Stella stifled a laugh as she moved in for the kill and kissed the detective. Ray watched Ford's face as he kissed the Assistant State's Attorney. Playing a role had become so easy for him. It was all he had done for the last year. He wrapped his hand into her golden hair and pulled her onto his lap wincing slightly as the stitches in his abdomen pulled. 

Welsh appeared out of his office. "Enough you two... take it to a motel." 

"Now there's a plan," Stella responded, grinning at the detective as she pulled him to his feet. They slowly moved out of the squad room. As they went, they kept whispering into each others ears. Ford wasn't positive but he was pretty sure the words, 'Schnucums' and 'pumpkin' came into the conversation. 

"Oh Gerry, I didn't see you there. You know ever since those two met...Phew the heat coming off them..." he wiped his brow, shook his head and continued, "we've had to keep the fire hose handy...but anyway down to business." he led the Agent into his office. 

*********

Ray and Stella arrived at her car before they doubled up with laughter. Ray hung on to the hood of the car and held his middle as the hilarity of the situation swept through his brain. "Did you see his face. Oh God, I wish I'd had a camera." 

"We did." 

Ray smiled "Oh yeah... and I must make sure that every agent in his field office gets a copy." 

"Inspired idea... oh God, the look on his face... and when you kissed me... oh Geez... Thank you... so much... I owe you one..." she laughed until the tears ran down her face. 

"Believe me, it was my pleasure. That, my friend, is I think, what they call karma." 

Stella finally regained her composure, and wiped the stray mascara from under her eyes with the back of her hand. "Listen, can I give you a lift somewhere?" 

Ray thought for a moment. "Yeah, there is one place I need to go before I leave Chicago for good..." 

"Where?" 

"The Federal Pen. in Milan." 

"Why would you want to go there?" 

"There's something I've got to end there... I owe someone in there something." 

"Owe them? Owe them what?" 

"The truth." 

*********

The drive to the prison was in silence. Ray wondered what to expect. He hadn't seen Frank since Irene's funeral and apart from the customary greetings they hadn't spoken then. This, however was something Ray felt he had to do. Many would call him stupid, it involved taking yet another risk but he needed the chapter over with, closed forever. What Ray now feared most was blackmail. His whole life had been held to ransom for over a year now. The only thing he could think of was to remove the material \- The blackmail material. 

So, Frank had to know. Frank had to know everything and to hell with the consequences. It was what Benny would have done way back when. It was what he should have done. Benny had always been right - The truth is the most important part of police work. Somewhere along the way Ray knew he had forgotten that. Well now, he remembered. Now, he must face his fears. Now, he must tell the truth. 

*********

Frank Zuko wondered who his visitor was. He hadn't seen anyone in over three months. His old crowd had turned against him when he was arrested, not admitting to know him in case they were tarred with the same brush. His wife had divorced him and taken their children to stay with her mother back in Italy. So his only visitor now was his own mother. She used to come every month but now she was getting old and the number of visits had declined noticeably. He looked through the glass window and saw a man he recognised. He picked up the phone extension. "Ray, I wish I could say it's good to see you, but it's not." 

"I know Frank..." 

"So why are you here? Did you come up with another crime that I did? Or are you just here to gloat?" Frank sounded bitter. 

"None of the above. I'm here because I owe you something. I'm here because the least I can do now is to tell you the truth." 

"The truth about what?" 

"The truth about Irene..." 

"She's dead. Nothing more to say.." 

"No." 

"What do you mean 'no'?" 

"I mean," Ray inhaled deeply, "she didn't die." 

"But I saw her... I fired the shot that killed her." 

"No. She wasn't killed," he sighed, "She wasn't even hit... You never were a good shot." he tried to smile but somehow it was impossible. 

"I'm not sure I understand." 

"It was all staged. She was sick of everything. She was sick of her whole life. Sick of you hitting her, sick of the killings, of the hate, of the deals... so she made one herself." 

"With you?" 

Ray nodded, "Well in the beginning it was with me... then the FBI were involved and took it over." 

"So are you telling me that my own sister is alive...?" 

Ray nodded. 

Tears welled in Zuko's eyes as he continued, "And then after she left me, she put me in here?" It all made sense suddenly. The mystery informant. All the questions he'd asked at the time. There **was** no possible candidate. It had never made sense - until now. 

"She did, she resisted for a long time but in the end she had no choice." 

"There's always a choice." 

"You're right... She did have a choice and Ford, made her choose... you ... or her children. She chose the children." 

Frank looked down. "Umm. Yeah. She would, I would... So you give me all this information and then what am I supposed... I mean what do you expect me to do with it?" 

"Look Frank, I really don't care anymore. Oh do with it what you want. I was just so sick and tired of all the lies. There are so many lies. I was beginning to wonder what the truth was. I've been lying to everyone for over two years now. I needed to get some honesty back. Oh and yeah, in case you're wondering, I do intend to be with her from now on... if she'll have me.." 

"So that conversation we had on my doorstep. What was that? huh?... all lies?" 

"No." Ray shook his head. "I meant every word of that. As far as I'm concerned, our personal rivalry ended that day." 

Zuko nodded and said nothing as he hung up the phone. 

Ray, in turn, placed the phone on his side of the glass down and turned to leave. As he did, Frank Zuko hammered on the glass causing Ray to glance back. Frank's eyes pleaded as he mouthed four words at Ray. "Take care of her." 

"I will, I promise." Ray mouthed back through the glass. 

*********

Stella drove Ray back towards Chicago. She could see that Ray was tired. She could see that he was in pain. She could see that the last thing he would do was admit it. Ray stared out of the window of Stella's car and gazed at the scenery. 

" **STOP!** " The single word was sudden and so unexpected that Stella stamped on the brakes. 

"What?" 

Ray's face looked out in awe. "A Buick Riviera... look." 

Stella looked out at the car lot. And saw a car. 

"It's just a car, Ray." 

"Just a car? How can you say that?" He leapt out of the seat and walked up to the navy blue car and ran his hand over the paint work. A short, fat man appeared almost instantly. 

"Rex Steele's the name, cars are the game..She's a beauty isn't she?" 

"She is." Ray nodded. "Run well?" 

"Like a dream..." 

"Has she got all the original parts?" 

"She has. Right down to the cigarette lighter which has never been used." Rex pulled the item from the car and handed it to Ray. 

"If it's never been used how do you know it works?" Stella asked. 

"You know in your soul." Ray replied as he rolled the item between his thumb and forefinger, examining it carefully. "Perfect.... and it has the original manual?" 

"Of course... spine's never been cracked. Still sealed in its original plastic packaging." Rex opened the glove box and pointed it out. "You want a test drive?" 

Ray shook his head. "No need. I'll take it." Ray pulled out his wallet and drew out a gold card which he handed to Rex. 

"What are you doing?" Stella whispered in Ray's ear. 

"Buying back my identity..." he replied in a similar fashion. 

Rex led the way to the office and ran the card through the machine. Ray signed on the dotted line. 

"Thank you very much, Mr. Langoustini, it's a pleasure doing business with you." 

Stella looked slightly shocked but said nothing until they left the building. "You used The Bookman's card... who's going to pay... I mean that's illegal... and ..." 

"Chill... it'll get paid... it's my FBI expenses card... I thought I deserved a bonus... Don't you think I deserve a bonus?" 

"But you can't... I mean you'll... you can't do that." 

"I just did." Ray swung in driving seat of his Buick Riviera and patted the steering wheel. "See ya back in Chicago," he called as he turned the key in the ignition and stamped on the gas. 

*********

"It's blue!" Frannie walked out of the front door of Ray's house and looked at the car. 

"I felt like a change, she's a beauty, isn't she?" 

"You felt like a change..? A change would have been a Merc, a Beamer, a Lexus... this isn't a change, this is a joke. This is well... it's blue..." 

"I know, beautiful isn't she..." Ray grinned inanely as he stroked the hood of his new love. 

"Whatever.... So you still going?" 

Ray nodded. "Friday." 

"But you just came home." 

"You know why I have to go..." 

"Yeah. I can't believe you didn't tell me before. Irene was my friend too." 

"I've told you why I couldn't." 

"Yeah I know, but still." 

"Frannie?" 

"Yeah." 

"Come here." Frannie moved towards her brother who hugged her cautiously. 

"You know what Ray?" 

"What?" 

"I think you should go to her. Someone who goes through what you've been through to keep her safe deserves to be with the person they love. And you really must love her." 

"I do... Like you wouldn't believe." 

"I believe in you Ray. That's all that matters." 

"Thanks Fran. It means a lot." 

"I know." 

*********

Dear Benny, 

This is my fifth draft of this letter and this time I'm not going to rip it up. How do I say that I'm leaving to my best friend? Especially when I've only just returned. It's time that I did something for me and to hell with it. But the down side is that I hurt people that mean the world to me. Before I met you I was a different person. And now? I'm a different person again. Undercover does that to people. I don't regret the path I've taken. Nor do I regret choosing the future I've chosen. The one thing I do regret though is not telling you. You were always straight with me and I owed you that much - whatever the consequences and for that, at least, I am sorry. 

So this new guy, hey? He seems like one of the good ones... Tell him if he lets anything happen to you, Armando Langoustini will be on his case. 

I know I have no right to ask you a favor but I'm going to ask anyway. Keep an eye on my Ma, she's very fond of you and I'm sure if you're ever in need of a good meal, she'll oblige. Look after Frannie and, most of all, look after yourself. 

  
All my love,  
Your friend,  
Ray.   


*********

Ray dropped the note on Ben's desk at the consulate, unsure if he'd ever return and read it. Ray walked out to his car and looked round the Chicago street. He climbed behind the wheel and started it up. As the blue 1971 Buick Riviera pulled out onto the freeway he flipped on one of the pre programmed radio channels... 

"You're listening to B-96 at twelve twenty-six on that lucky ole Friday the Thirteenth of March. Taking us into the news is one of my personal favourites. This is Heather Nova with London Rain."

***I'm comin' home, I'm coming home to you *  
** *I'm alive, I'm a mess*  
*I can't wait to get home to you - To get warm, warm and undressed*  
*There've been changes beyond my dreams*  
*Everybody wants me to sing.*  
*There've been changes beyond my grasp*  
*Things aren't sinking in.*

Ray laughed as he heard the sung words. * _My life's edited like some pathetic romance novel..._ * he thought and he turned the volume up until it distorted and stepped hard on the gas.... 

# Epilogue

Francesca Vecchio sat behind the huge pile of books and looked out at the street beyond the glass panes. She checked to the right hand side of her and saw that the large bucket of ice was in place.

It was five years since her brother and Irene had had an emotional reunion in Florida and life had changed so much for all of them it was hard to remember the way it was before. Ray had married Irene within a month of his arrival \- as he had said he'd waited too long. 

Ben and Stan never did find the 'Reaching Hand' but had returned home to Chicago full of anecdotes about their adventures while trying. Frannie had asked Fraser many times over the last five years why he hadn't stayed 'home' as she always believed he would and she had always gained the same cryptic response. "Just something someone said once that made me change my mind...You can't live your life backwards." He had refused to say anymore on the subject. Maybe some day he would... 

Turnbull had been elected into office - mainly due to the sympathy vote he received after he broke both his legs being hit by his own campaign bus. Meg Thatcher, after taking apart the Iraqi tyranny single handed, quickly moved on to bigger and better things. The infrequent but lengthy reports informed them all that she was both successful and happy. The Duck boys' club had finally died the death and after a short spell as Country and Western singers, they both had taken up their old jobs at the 27th Precinct. Harding Welsh remained behind his desk - That was where he belonged. 

Francesca picked up her bag and pulled out a copy of a magazine and stared at the face that looked back at her - her face. 'The Woman of Six Immaculate Conceptions.' The title made her smile every time. Her sixth book had hit the top of the best sellers list a week after it was published. The five before had achieved similar acclaim. It had been an inspired title, that had gained her much publicity. 'The Immaculate Conception' her first and most lucrative novel, had made 'Sword of Desire' look like a three year old's picture book. It had indeed been the perfect concept. Five books later and she was now one of the world's best selling authors. 

The doors opened and she smiled as she saw a face she recognised too well, standing in line amongst the crowd of admirers, a copy of her new book, 'Impromptu Proposal', in his hand. And there he stood, he could have easily jumped the queue, but no, that was never his way. In between signings, she rested her right hand in the bucket of ice. When you signed over a thousand books a day, repetitive strain injury was a big problem. 

"Who's it for?" she asked each of her fans as they took turns to stand before her. The proffered name was dutifully written with her standard sign off... 'All my love, Francesca Vecchio.' Over and over she wrote it, so much so that at night she dreamed it... 

And then, after about 2 hours, he stood in front of her. His dark hair greying round his temples, his blue eyes still shining as brightly as they ever had. He handed her the book. She opened it and was almost suprised to see that something was already written there. She read the words... 'Marry me?' She smiled at him and picked up her pen. "So who's it for?" but she didn't wait for his reply. 

"For my Fiancé,   
All my love,   
Francesca Fraser."

He read the dedication, a small twist of a smile was just visible on his face. He tipped his Stetson and nodded to her before he walked out on to the streets of Chicago. 

## THE END.


End file.
